


Never Let Levi Play Truth or Dare

by AmberWarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberWarrior/pseuds/AmberWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi play a game of truth or dare. Fluff ensures.</p>
<p>“Tell me how you really feel about me.” Levi stated.<br/>Eren violently choked on his spit, spluttering as he fell backwards. He looked up to see Levi staring at him with a completely straight face.</p>
<p>“You’re the one that wanted to play.” Levi stated casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Levi Play Truth or Dare

“Levi, I’m bored.”

“Not my fault you have the attention span of a five year old.” Levi murmured, continuing to highlight phrases in his notes.

“But studying is so overrated.” he whined, rolling around on the bed and causing the springs to creak. He knew Levi had to snap soon. “Come on, play with me.”

 

“College is different from high school, Eren.” Levi sighed. “I really can’t spare any time.”

“Then what’s the point of being in your room together?”

“So that we could _study_ together, remember? You promised you would.”

“Yeah, well I did thirty minutes and that’s my brain capacity. Any more than that and I’ll explode…” he trailed off, mimicking explosion noises and diving onto the bed.

 

“How old are you again?” Levi muttered.

“Old enough to die of boredom if you don’t play with me.”

“Okay then. Let’s play the fucking game of sit-your-ass-down-be-quiet-and-do-your-work.”

“I think truth or dare sounds better.”

 

Levi slammed his pencil case on the table. “Eren, I’m studying and you should be too.” he said through grit teeth. “Or was it no longer your goal to aim for my college, brat?”

“Don’t worry Levi, your _boyfriend_ isn’t going anywhere.” He heard Levi ‘tsk’ under his breath. “I’ll probably be fine tomorrow anyway, it’s just science.”

 

Levi made a deal of shuffling through his papers. “‘Just science’ my ass, just hearing Hanji go on about that shit makes me want to never look at the subject again.”

“I think it’s fascinating.”

“Great. Think you can be quiet now?”

 

A moment of silence settled into the room, and just as Levi was about to open his pencil case again-

“One round. Truth or dare. That’s all I ask.”

 

“ _For the fucking love of-!_ ” Levi shoved his stationary off the table and threw himself on the carpet. He gave a menacing glare to the head hanging over the edge of the bed, glancing at him. “This better be fucking quick.”

 

Levi was determined to not let the bright gleam of Eren’s emerald eyes and wide smile affect the scowl on his face. Eren immediately jumped off the bed, joining Levi on the carpet. “I promise it’ll be quick, just one round. Now, heads or tails?”

“Are you shitting me, what the heck does that got to do with truth or dare?”

“To see who gets to go first, dummy.”

“…heads.”

 

Eren flipped the coin; it landed on heads.

 

“Truth or dare?”

Eren pondered on it, smiling when he saw Levi check the imaginary watch on his wrist. “Truth.”

 

“Tell me how you really feel about me.” Levi stated.

Eren violently choked on his spit, spluttering as he fell backwards. He coughed several times and looked up to see Levi staring at him with a completely straight face.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to play.” Levi said casually, inspecting underneath his fingernails. “And you better hurry, you promised this game would be fast.”

 

“…God, you can be so mean sometimes.” Eren pouted. “What more is there to say; isn’t it obvious? I like you,” He looked to the ceiling. “I guess…”

Levi frowned. “We’ve been going out for two months and you’re still guessing?”

“Well, I…not exactly, but…” He waved his arms around in an exasperated manner, hoping Levi would catch on. Levi simply stared blankly. Eren sighed. “It’s embarrassing!”

 

“Even more embarrassing than when we were caught making out by your sister? That it had to be _Mikasa_ , of all people?” he pressed. “The very one person who disapproves of our relationship?”

Eren buried his head in his hands, groaning. “Oh god, please don’t bring that up.”

“Well if we survived that you can survive this. Tell me how you really feel about me.” he repeated.

 

“Why do you want to know so bad?!”

_Because you look so cute when you blush._ “Do I have to have a reason? Just answer the damn question.”

“I…”

“Ten, nine, eight…”

“Come one, since when was there a time limit?!”

“…three, two, o-“

 

“Pass! I freaking pass, alright?!”

“Geez, it was just a question. Are we still playing?”

“Yes. Because that didn’t count as a round, it was plain torture. Now, your turn - truth or dare?”

 

The carpet was so warm…he wasn’t gonna risk it. “Truth.”

Eren smirked. “Do you love me?”

 

Levi’s whole body visibly flinched. “What the actual fuck, brat?!”

Eren looked at his nails. “Well just as you said Levi, _it’s just a question._ ”

Levi huffed, mimicking the other’s condescending tone. “Well just as _you_ said then, I pass.”

 

“What?! No fair!”

“Fair’s fair. Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Eh, my turn again?” he sighed. “Truth.”

“Do you want to be with me?”

 

“ _Would you stop it with these kinds of questions?!_ ” 

“Answer it and you can end this all.” Levi said darkly. “You already used up your pass too.”

“Why me…!” Eren wailed to the floor.

“Maybe because you’re my boyfriend and these kinds of things should be completely normal in relationships.”

“Fine then! I love you, and yes, for god’s sake I want to be with you!”

 

“Not good enough.” Levi said sharply. “More detail.”

“Are you friggin’ kidding me?! I sacrificed my pride as a man to say that!”

“Well, sacrificing a little more can’t hurt.”

 

“Oh my friggin’-!” Eren’s voice raised to a slight shout. “I want to fucking be with you, alright?! You were the senior I always looked up to and sometimes I think that I’m still dreaming when I realise we’re a couple. I can’t see myself with anyone but you and I can never go a day without thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You always put yourself down and don’t think that I don’t know why you’re asking these questions, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it - _I don’t care about your past_. I will never judge you for it, and I love every single part of you no matter how cliché it sounds. I-” He flung a hand over his mouth.

 

Levi’s stare had fixated itself on the carpet. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “Go on. Please.”

Eren inhaled slowly, praying to god he wouldn’t regret this. 

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

Levi snapped his head up at that, and met the gaze of a furiously blushing Eren. His heart felt like it had been defrosted and he could feel himself leaning forward.

 

“L-Levi? What are you…?”

“Just be quiet…brat.” He pressed his lips against his lover’s, feeling the other burn up from the gentle kiss. Levi pulled back slowly, letting their foreheads rest against each others.

 

“Thank you, Eren.”

Eren gave a small smile. “That’s alright. Just love yourself a bit more, okay?”

“Can’t you just do all the loving for me?” Levi groaned, nuzzling his head into Eren’s warm stomach.

Eren laughed. “No way. But half’s okay.”

 

Levi positioned himself so that he was lying down, his head on Eren’s lap. He yawned. “…I think…I think studying can wait until tomorrow morning.”

“Hah, yes! I love you, Levi!” he cried, bending over to kiss him but accidentally pecking his nose instead.

Levi grunted and swiped at his nose. He looked away, muttering under his breath. 

 

“…love you too…brat.”

 


End file.
